Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-3185080-20140403171656/@comment-26437528-20140404104832
@DANI Just for the sake of argument and to maybe shine some other perspective on how I guess I see zig and I think OP does too you say he willfully planted a seed, as if zig some mastermind of allowing others to feel self doubt and paranoia. I disagree with that statement 100%. What zig did was it wrong yes. But zig said it to cam out of jealous teen male feelings and In no way did he realize the pain cam was in, what he said it not abnormal for teen boys to say to each other, men fight over girls all the time, zig didn't know maya was all cam had left to keep him hanging on, there for it was not his intent to plant anything he just was jealous and wanted this kid to go away , he just didn't realize he actually would go away forever. And it been proven though 3 or 4 scenes on this show how guilty he feels, sociopaths don't feel guilt .Next what he said to miles, Zig a big dick, but he didn't place doubt in miles head he just disrespected miles place as her boyfriend, he said he will continue to deal drugs , and he insinuated he would hook up with maya, again this is male aggressive behavior in a fight for a women, its not unusual and it common in teen boys. Does anyone have ot like no, it not looked upon as good but it does happen.I don't think what he said to miles nearly hits the surface of what he said to cam in anyway, it was rude but it didn't set seeds of doubt in miles head it set seed of this kid is trouble and I know he sells drugs I'm gonna prove he’s a douche.(btw im not agreeing with what he said as people should know I have taken miles side in this moment) I don't think as of season 13 his malice behavior is meant to make her miserable or pay her back. Here is my take, zig hasn't seen maya, he trying to get over her and move on, all the sudden she in his life again in the rubber room, he didn't enter her life again she enter his( unwillingly). his rude behavior is to mask his feeling because he is aware that he can't have her and he is hurt, and he pushing her away because it easy to not have her in his life. I don't think his intent is to make her miserable his intent is to not have maya in his life , he didn't want her in the rubber room. however this all changed when she asked him to move in , he realized maya does care for him . and we see he obviously hold a torch for her.Again a lot of this is typical teen male behavior ,aggressiveness, jealousy and snarky comments.Ive sen it first hand from a lot of teen males.Is it ok no, but does it make him a soicopath no.it make him a asshole who gotta alot of growing up to do and need to learn to communicate what he feeling better. even though I personally didn't like what he said to her , I think the point being was that he always wanted her and he once again let her slip though his fingers but waiting to long to make a move. and again she with someone else. but like he said after rules are rules and she not his to kiss, yet. I think waiting for her is where he went wrong , even though it was out of respect for her mental state, it allowed for her to meet someone else and fall in love and his missed his chance to be with her again, all zig really wants is to be with maya, he clearly in love with her even if he doesn't express and show it. anyway my main point is , yes zig behavior not very good , Im not exactly here to defend it , I just think though a lot of it is because of mixed emotions, hormones and teen boy crap. It not abnormal behavior he is showing, and the fact he has shown guilt and remorse....not verbally before anyone jumps on that fact he never said sorry for shit really, no its in his facial expression when speaking with maya mostly he looks like he regret a lot of things.the kids got issues do i think he a sociopath , no , do i think belongs in the rubber room yes. anyway just my take on what you said, but i see your points and he gets under my skin too at times and i actually like him ,so i dont think your wrong, I just think most zaya lovers view it how i stated above. But I guess having different prespective is good.